The Little Parka Girl
by KyleRocks1995
Summary: When South Park Elementary closes for the summer, Kenny and Timmy get to stay at Lake Tardicaca for the first time. But when Kenny meets another special kid in a parka, how do they get along? IN PROGRESS.
1. 1

-

(It's summer, and South Park Elementary is closed so the kids can enjoy having fun with their families and friends. At the school playground, kids are playing and talking with each other.)

(Kenny is playing basketball with Timmy Burch, while Jimmy is talking to Nathan by the merry-go-round.)

Timmy (about to shoot a hoop, holding a light basketball): Go, Timmy, Go!

Kenny: Alright Timmy! Woohoo!

Timmy (shoots the basketball into the shortest basket, and the ball makes it through just right): YEE HAW! Livin'-ah-lie!

Kenny: Woohoo! Great job, Timmy!

Timmy (hums like a helicopter in joy): Aw yeah! Timmy timmy tim-oh! Livin' a lie!

Kenny (helps steer Timmy's wheelchair to see Jimmy) : Now, let's talk to Jimmy. I wonder if he's going on vacation...

Timmy: Oh yeah. Livin' a lie. Let's go Timmy.

—————

(Timmy and Nathan are talking about their experience on a previous visit at Lake Tardicaca, and Nathan wonders if Timmy and Kenny would like to attend.)

Jimmy: And I'll never forget that day when I was kayaking with that little girl. If it wasn't for me, she would've drowned. But I saved her.

Nathan: Aw, yes my lad. You're her hero, and I think we both deserve to attend camp this year.

Jimmy: School just went out a week ago, so we have about 3 months left to have fun. But I'm scared that Timmy isn't coming... oh, hi Kenny, hi Timmy..

Timmy (flaps hands): Timmy! Jimmy! Yay!

Kenny: Hi Jimmy. What's that camp you're talking about?

Jimmy: Lake Tardicaca. I really wish my friend Timmy would join.

Kenny: Can I at least join that camp?

Jimmy: Well, okay. Ask your parents if you can. It's called "Lake Tardicaca".

Kenny: Lake tardy-what? Write it down, please.

Jimmy: Nathan, please write down "Lake Tardicaca" on paper.

Nathan: Well, okay, uh... (writes it down in his notepad, then hands the note to Kenny) Here you go, parka boy.

Kenny: Thanks guys. I hope Timmy joins. Whaddya say, Timmy?

Timmy (looks very happy and excited): Yay! Timmy! Livin' a lie!

————————

(Later at Kenny's house, he and his family is having apple cinnamon oatmeal with water for dinner.)

Kenny: Stuart? Stuart?

Kenny's dad (spits out his oatmeal and drops his spoon, startled): Kenny? Kenny, did you call me "Stuart"?

Kenny: There's a fun camp I wanna do, and I...

Kenny's dad: If you call me "Stuart" instead of "Dad" again, I'm getting out my belt to whoop your ass with.

Kenny: Sorry, Dad, there's this camp I wanna do. (shows him the note) See?

Kenny's dad: Hm... lake tardicaca? A camp for handicapped kids... Kenny, okay, cause we don't want an autistic nuisance like you around us all summer.

Kenny: Woohoo! I'm going to camp!

Karen (looks confused, thinks to herself): Autistic nuisance? This means they don't like my younger brother...

Kevin (thinks to himself): I'm going to miss my little brother for a while... at least he won't be around my crazy parents.

Kenny's dad: And we won't give you any allowance to buy any toys or souvenirs. We're too fucking poor.

Kenny: Woohoo! (too hyped up and stimulated to react appropriately to the negative stuff his dad is saying to him, laughing inappropriately)

Kenny's dad: And you're going to overnight camp for a long time, so you're not going to piss the bed, or drink too much crap like juice or cocoa, right?

Kenny: Woohoo! I'm doing camp!

Kevin (feels sick in his mouth a bit): I'm at a loss for words...

Karen (blushes): Um... meet me in my bedroom.


	2. 2

(Correction I forgot to make: Although Timmy and Jimmy together have been to Lake Tardicaca many times, it's Kenny Mccormick's first time here.)

(A few days later, parents drop off their kids at Lake Tardicaca at the admission spot. After the other kids get signed up, Timmy, Jimmy and Kenny are next.)

Kenny's dad: Kenny, remember what I told you. Be a good boy, try to talk and interact with the other kids, and don't be a dickhead, okay?

Kenny: Okay, daddy. I'm on which team?

Kenny's dad: You're on Team Red. Have fun.

Kenny (waves to his dad, as his mom, dad, brother and sister wave back) Bye bye, daddy!

All of Kenny's family members (just before they walk back home): Bye bye!

(At the admission area, the booth person checks each child's entry form, filled in by the children's parents. She checks Kenny's entry form and she stamps his hand with a red stamp saying "Team Red".)

Booth lady: Alright, Kenny, you're good to go!

Kenny: Woohoo! I'm at camp!

Timmy: Livin' a lie, livin' a lie Tim-oh!

Jimmy: Are you excited for camp? Cause I know I am. I'm pumped!

(Just as Kenny walks into the Team Red campground, he sees a kid in a magenta-colored parka, just like his parka, but a different color. This magenta-parka kid is not playing with other kids, but instead, stacking up rocks and piling up oak leaves. Kenny decides to get close to this kid.)

Kenny: Hi there, what's your name?

(The magenta parka kid doesn't respond, not saying a thing, just continues to pile up oak leaves in a neat stack.)

Kenny: Hello? Hello? Can you hear me?

(Suddenly, an adult trainer bumps into Kenny at the Team Red campground. She almost trips to the ground, as Kenny falls down, screaming, overstimulated from being touched by her. The trainer's name is Barbara.)

Barbara (frowning as she watches Kenny, who is crying and kicking in a sensory meltdown, as she tries to calm him down): I'm sorry! Calm down, it's okay!

Kenny: Ahh!!! (kicking, flapping his arms and crying)

(Barbara decides to let Kenny smell a lavender-pine-scented, calming sachet, as it might stop his meltdown. She holds it to Kenny's nose, telling him to smell it and take deep, slow breaths. It works, and Kenny is calm and happy again.)

Kenny: I-i'm... I'm sorry I flipped out. I-I don't like being touched much...

Barbara: It's okay... good mornin' kid. I'm sorry I bumped into you. What's your name again?

Kenny (looks down at the ground, as too much eye contact would overstimulate him): Hi, my name's Kenny. Kenny Mccormick. Nice to meet you.

Barbara: Nice to meet you, Kenny. My name's Barbara. How are you?

Kenny: I'm fine now, but that kid won't talk to me.

Barbara: I'm sorry, what kid are you talking about?

Kenny: That kid in a purple coat over there.

Barbara: You mean magenta, not purple. Let me tell you why she won't talk to you, okay?

Kenny: That kid's a girl?

Barbara: Yes. She's nine years old, and her name is Macbeth Jones.

Kenny: Macbeth Jones? Like Indiana Jones?

Barbara: No, not quite, at least not yet. But she is named Macbeth Jones.

Kenny: Why can't she hear me?

Barbara: Well, she is not deaf, as her hearing is fine. But she has something called autism, and she might not understand or respond to people around her.

Kenny: Autism... I'm autistic too, but...

Barbara: It affects everyone with it differently. Not all people with autism have the same symptoms.

Kenny: But can she talk at all? I can talk well, even though I'm also autistic...

Barbara: I know you can talk well, but she, Macbeth, only speaks a few words. I also have to make sure the other kids keep a close eye on her, as she often tries to scream and run away by herself all the time. She also has ADHD.

Kenny: What sports does she play?

Barbara: Macbeth likes swimming, basketball, and canoeing. What's great is that you'll join her and the other kids in all those sports.

———————

(meanwhile, Nathan and Mimsy are checking out their tent. Their tent is a high quality, waterproof, green-white tent that has a zipper door. Nathan's mom purchased it for 199.99 a week ago.)

Nathan: Great, all the bunk beds got taken up. And the camp staff say they can't afford to make more cabins or bunk beds...

Mimsy: Yeah, due to insufficient funds. The cabins are sucky anyway. But at least your mom got this tent for us!

Nathan: Yes, isn't it a good tent?

Mimsy: It sure is, dude! Why can't the other kids be as lucky as us? Great she spent her wages on it!

Nathan: Yeah. And the other kids around us have their own tents their parents had to buy. The cabin kids will be so jealous.

Mimsy: And all of us tent kids are gonna make s'mores together, while those lousy cabin kids only get hot dogs! Der!

Nathan (slaps Mimsy on the cheek) Shut up, Mimsy!

Mimsy: If you say so, Nathan. I'm sorry. But at least we get rewarded for getting our own tents.

Nathan: That's true, my friend. That's so true.


	3. 3

(Macbeth is by herself on the ground, stacking up and sorting pebbles and leaves. While the other campers are enjoying their free time, Macbeth plays by herself, as she finds social activities to be very stressful.)

(Kenny knows that Macbeth doesn't like being touched much, so he tries playing a game with her. The game is to see how well he and Macbeth can stack oak leaves.)

Kenny (goes in front of Macbeth, and looks at her): Hi, Macbeth. My name's Kenny. Kenny Mccormick. Hey, Macbeth? Let's play a game.

Macbeth (looks at her oak leaves, flaps around her left hand): Game?

Kenny (arranges the oak leaves into snowflake-shapes, and arranges rocks to make circles): Stack the oak leaves, like this, and stack the rocks, like that.

Macbeth (starts doing what Kenny suggested, and giggles): Okay.

Kenny: Do you need my help?

Macbeth: No. (starts making several snowflakes and circles by herself.)

Kenny (frowns): Um, Macbeth? I thought we were supposed to, uh, play together. (looks away and sighs in disappointment)

——————————

(So just before the craft activities begin, Timmy, Jimmy, Nathan and Mimsy are at the picnic tables early. They're all excited about camp, but they are also worried about the Lake Tardicaca Shark.)

Nathan: Ohh... I can't wait for camp to start. But I'm worried about that lake creature...

Mimsy: Nathan, what are you talkin' bout'? The lake, right? Der!

Nathan (slaps Mimsy on the cheek): Shut up, Mimsy.

Jimmy: You're talkings bout that shark, aren't ya? The Lake Tardicaca Shark.

Nathan: Yeah, that shark is not a friendly fish. He jammed his huge dick inside me. (turns head to look at Mimsy) And Mimsy, you're the one to blame!

Mimsy: But I didn't know that sharks could be so... der!

Nathan (slaps Mimsy again) Shut up, Mimsy! I know you caused it!

Jimmy: Everybody, calm down. Maybe we'll find a way to pawn that shark hard.

Nathan: Uh, Jimmy, how do you pawn a shark? Sharks pawn you.

Jimmy: Uh, we could turn that shark into uh, sh-shark fin soup. J-just like what the ch-Chinese people eat.

Timmy: Rawr! Shark, shark, shark! Teeth, teeth, bite!

Mimsy: But what about the rest of the shark, der? Not just the fins...

Jimmy: Oh yeah. S-Shark meat in g-general. Maybe we should make the snark into shark n-nuggets.

Mimsy: With ketchup, honey mustard, breadcrumbs and oil?

Jimmy: S-Sounds eh-excellent. All the kids will love them.

Nathan (smiles and gives Mimsy a thumbs-up): Good idea, Mimsy.

————————————

(Now, the camp schedule begins. Several adult staff from Denver, all of who have special education degrees, are keeping a close eye over the campers. A member named Vanessa is watching over Kenny, Macbeth, Timmy and Jimmy. She is good tempered and sweet, and she does not hurt or abuse anyone at camp.)

Vanessa (shows Kenny and Macbeth their visual schedule, using her index finger, before also showing it to Timmy and Jimmy): So, Kenny, Macbeth, this is our schedule for today. First, we do arts and crafts. Second, we do hiking and snack. Third, we do kayaking. Fourth, we do lunch at 1:30 PM. Firth, we do gym. Sixth, we do horseshoe games. Seventh, we have free time and dinner at 5:30 PM. Eighth, we have movie at 8:30 PM. And ninth, we go to sleep for the night.

Kenny: What type of arts are we doing today?

Vanessa (holds up a photo of binoculars and points at it): Today, we are making little binoculars out of toilet paper tubes. You know what binoculars are for, right?

Kenny: To see birds up close in the sky. Or branches or trees.

Vanessa: Kenny, that's right. So I'll be with you, Macbeth, Timmy and Jimmy until bedtime.

Jimmy: What about the other kids? Do their aides stay with them that long each day?

Vanessa: Yes, they do. But don't worry about them, you've got me.

Stay tuned for the next chapter.


End file.
